


Кот

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Жизнь Мина была спокойна и распланирована. Всё шло своим чередом. Пусть и немного скучно, но он точно знал, что ожидать от следующего дня. До тех самых пор пока в его жизнь не ворвался черный кот.





	Кот

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 09.12.2008. Текст был написан в рамках игры в слова по заданию. Слова: журнал, кошка, наваждение

Утро, как обычно, в семь. Как обычно, завтрак, надеть костюм, подготовленный еще вчера, взять кейс и на работу. Как обычно, много работы. Много бумаг, от которых к вечеру болит голова. Вечером, как обычно, супермаркет, приготовление ужина для одного, душ, выбор костюма и сон. Всё как обычно.  
Казалось, вся жизнь расписана по плану. Он знал, что будет завтра, знал, что будет через пять лет, через десять. На всё был план. Он всегда был уверен в своем будущем.

\- Вам как обычно? – улыбнувшись, спросила продавщица.  
Чанг Мин кивнул. Он взял журнал с прилавка и с интересом стал рассматривать его.  
\- «Необъяснимое и невероятное», - сказала женщина. – Очень интересный журнал, но большая часть статей выглядит полным бредом. Вот например эта, - она указала пальцем на разворот, который как раз разглядывал Мин. – Тут написано, что есть люди-оборотни. Ну не бред ли?- рассмеялась она.  
Чанг Мин пожал плечами и, положив журнал и деньги за покупку на прилавок, вышел из магазина.  
Приближалось лето. В душной темноте маленького дворика у его дома он увидел черного кота. Тот смотрел на него, как будто улыбаясь. Кот громко мяукнул.  
\- Хочешь есть?  
Кот подошел к Мину и потерся об его ногу.  
\- Подожди.  
Чанг Мин метнулся в свою квартиру, взял блюдце, пакет молока и спустился вниз. Кот всё еще ждал его. Мин поставил блюдце на землю и налил в него молока.  
\- Ешь.  
Кот, мяукнув в знак благодарности, принялся за молоко. Мин, постояв пару минут, вернулся к себе. Только придя к себе домой он понял, что сегодня он совершил не свойственный для себя поступок. Даже не из-за того, что кормить кота не входило в его планы. Просто он никогда так не подкармливал никого на улице. Всегда находились другие люди. Он постарался выкинуть из головы эти мысли. «Всё равно уйдет, как поест.»

Утром Мин выглянул в окно. Он сам не понимал, зачем. Но какая-то часть его всё еще наделась увидеть там того черного кота.  
Он был там и, по-кошачьи пожелав Мину доброго утра, вновь попросил еды.  
Чанг Мин в пижаме и в домашних тапочках спустился вниз, таща с собой молоко и какие-то консервы. Он сидел рядом, пока кот ел. Смотрел на него и улыбался. В знак благодарности кот позволил Мину почесать ему пузико.  
\- Как, вы еще не на работе? – удивленно спросила соседка, высунувшаяся из окна, чтобы повесить белье.  
\- А? А который сейчас час?  
\- Уже половина восьмого.  
\- Спасибо, - ошарашено ответил Мин.  
Это был первый раз, когда он опаздывал на работу.  
\- Прости, мне пора.  
Мин буквально влетел в квартиру, надел первый попавшийся костюм, совершенно забыв о галстуке.  
\- До вечера, - он улыбнулся коту и поторопился в сторону метро.

Вечером Чанг Мин зашел в зоомагазин. Там продавщица помогла ему выбрать игрушки для кота, корм и подстилку.  
Мин с надеждой всматривался в темный двор.  
\- Эй, ты где?  
Кот мяукнул с каменной ограды соседнего двора.  
\- Смотри, что я тебе принес, - Мин радовался как ребенок, показывая покупки и рассказывая о них коту. Казалось, коту тоже это нравилось. Он сначала задумчиво нюхал то, что показывал ему Мин, а потом, попробовав на лапку, начинал играть с покупками.  
Покормив кота и поиграв с ним немного, Мин пошел домой.

Теперь каждый день обрел какой-то другой смысл. Каждое утро Мин кормил кота и разговаривал с ним. Каждый вечер, возвращаясь с работы домой, он играл с ним. Этот кот стал ему ближе, чем кто бы то ни было. Казалось, что кот понимает его, а временами Мину казалось, что он даже отвечает ему.  
Но однажды он его не нашел. Сколько он ни звал его, кот не появлялся.  
\- Спасибо, что подкармливаешь его, - послышался голос откуда-то сверху.  
Мин посмотрел на ограду. На ней сидел парень и широко ему улыбался.  
\- Он ушел? – почему-то спросил Мин. На душе стало тяжело. Он уже скучал по этому забавному коту.  
\- Он еще вернется. Я тебе обещаю. Хочешь есть?  
«Странный парень.»  
\- Да… наверное.  
Парень спрыгнул с ограды и, схватив Мина за руку, потащил его в дом.  
\- Какая у тебя квартира?  
\- 20.  
Чанг Мин даже не успел удивиться нахальности парня. Он просто следовал за ним.  
\- Кстати, меня зовут Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Чанг Мин…  
Но Мин не успел продолжить знакомство, так как Чжэ затолкал его в его же квартиру. Быстро стянув с себя кеды и, не спрашивая ничего, он ринулся на кухню.  
\- Аааа… - Мин стоял столбом, ничего не понимая.  
\- Ха-ха! У нас сегодня будет рис с карри.  
Пока Чжэ Чжунг бренчал посудой на кухне, Мин пошел к себе переодеваться. Ему хотелось плакать. Он скучал по коту. Глупо, конечно, было привязываться к такому свободолюбивому животному. Но так получилось, и теперь без него Мину было плохо. Он сел на пол, обхватил колени руками и уткнулся в них носом.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Я… - Мин шмыгнул носом. – Я так к нему привык… а он… ушел… как и все…  
Слезы покатились по его щекам.  
\- Ну, перестань.  
Чжэ уселся позади него и крепко обнял.  
\- Он вернется. Я же тебе обещал.  
В руках этого странного парня было так уютно и спокойно. Грусть прошла сама собой. Чжэ что-то шептал ему, но Мин не слышал. Ему было хорошо, а остальное не так важно.

Чанг Мин и сам не понял, как это произошло. Просто Чжэ стал приходить к нему каждый вечер. Они ужинали вместе, смотрели телевизор и много разговаривали. Мину было уютно с Чжэ. Конечно, зачастую он был как стихийное бедствие. Так как после его пребывания на кухне Мину еще пару часов требовалось, чтобы привести ее в первозданное состояние. Мин перестал считать, сколько чашек и тарелок было разбито. Ему уже стал привычен грохот на кухне, и несчастное лицо Чжэ, извиняющегося за разбитое добро.  
Вечера наполнились неуловимым смыслом, а ночи - новыми ощущениями.

Но однажды всё кончилось. Всё кончилось так же внезапно, как и началось.  
Мин сидел в гостиной перед часами и ждал. Но его не было. Не было нетерпеливого стука в дверь. Широкой улыбки. Вкусного ужина вдвоем. Ласкового шепота и нежных поцелуев.  
Всю ночь Мин не сомкнул глаз. Всю ночь он отсчитывал минуты и ждал его.  
На работу не хотелось. Да и двигаться тоже не хотелось. Просто хотелось сидеть там, в гостиной, и всё еще надеяться.  
Пересилив себя, он собрался на работу. С трудом передвигая ноги, он вышел во двор, где его уже ждал старый знакомый. Черный кот мякнул и подбежал к Мину. Тот схватил кота и крепко прижал к себе.  
\- Я так скучал.

И всё снова вернулось на свои места. Или частично вернулось. Чанг Мин был рад возвращению кота. Но на душе всё еще было тяжело. Прошло две недели, а Чжэ так и не вернулся.  
Мин часто разговаривал с котом. Он рассказал ему о Чжэ. Рассказал, как они проводили время. Какие фильмы смотрели вместе. Какую еду он любил. Смеясь, он рассказывал о битой посуде и грязной кухне. Только эти разговоры на мгновение возвращали его обратно в то время, когда он был действительно счастлив.

И вновь как наваждение. Чжэ на пороге его дома. Снова счастье. Снова теплые вечера вместе. Снова битая посуда. Снова жаркие летние ночи.

В темноте под спокойное дыхание Чжэ, Мин задумался. О том, что он снова появился, а кот исчез. Черный кот снова пропал. Сам того не замечая Мин начал сравнивать кота и Чжэ.  
«А вдруг это он?»  
Ему внезапно вспомнилась та статья в журнале продавщицы. «Глупости», - оборвал он вереницу мыслей.  
Но вечером следующего дня он, забежав в магазин, попросил найти продавщицу тот самый журнал. В парке, усевшись на скамейку, он прочитал статью. Там говорилось об оборотнях. Что люди могут превращаться в волков. Но. Ни одного упоминания о котах.  
\- Наверное, это мое воображение.

Чжэ снова пропал. И снова долгие вечера, и снова разговоры с котом.  
\- Я не могу так, - прошептал он на ухо коту. – Это нужно прекратить. Я жду его. Жду каждый вечер. Он не приходит. А потом как снег на голову. И никаких объяснений. Как будто так и надо.  
Мин почти лежал на ступеньках дома, а кот удобно устроился у него на груди. Тихо урча, он слушал рассказ Мина.  
\- Лучше бы никогда его не знать. Он переворачивает мой мир вверх дном. Он делает то, что было для меня значимым, неважным. Раньше я всегда знал, какой костюм одену на работу. Я всегда готовил его еще вечером. Но когда появился он… всё поменялось. С ним я не знаю, что будет завтра. Да какое там завтра?! Я даже не знаю, что будет через две минуты. И ты знаешь, мне это нравилось.  
Кот муркнул и уткнулся носом в щеку Мина.

Тишину нарушил настойчивый стук в дверь.  
\- Кто?- спросил Мин.  
\- Это я. Я есть хочу, открывай скорее.  
Сердце Чанг Мина сжалось. Он хотел открыть дверь и обнять Чжэ, но он решил для себя. Всё решил, когда он ушел в очередной раз.  
\- Уходи, - сказал он тихо.  
\- Что?  
\- Я сказал, уходи.  
\- Я не глухой. Я слышал. Мин, что случилось? Открой мне.  
\- Нет… это нужно прекратить… я не могу…  
\- Мин, открой. Пожалуйста. Я всё объясню, только открой мне дверь.  
Тихо щелкнул замок.  
И снова теплые руки, от которых терялись все мысли. И снова поцелуи, от которых подгибались колени.  
\- Ты… - Мин оттолкнул Чжэ. – Ты сказал, что объяснишь…куда ты пропал? А кота снова нет?  
\- Мин, - он улыбнулся. – Это мой кот. Понимаешь, я очень часто уезжаю из города. И кота приходится оставлять у соседки. В тот день… он сбежал. Я искал его и увидел тебя. То, как ты с ним разговариваешь.  
Он взял лицо Мина в свои руки, заставляя того посмотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Ты мне понравился. Еще тогда, - он нежно коснулся его губ. – Я наблюдал за тобой. Мне стало интересно. Я сам не заметил, как влюбился в тебя. Я хотел быть с тобой. Но ты видел только кота. Пришлось забрать его домой.  
Чжэ задорно рассмеялся.  
\- Тогда мы и познакомились.  
\- А потом?  
\- Мне снова пришлось уехать. И я снова оставил кота у соседки. Но он уже знал, куда ему идти.  
\- Ты можешь оставлять его у меня, - зачем-то сказал Мин вместо того, что он на самом деле хотел сказать. – И ты тоже оста…  
Но договорить он не смог. Чжэ утихомирил его поцелуем.  
\- Я никуда не уйду, - тихо прошептал он ему на ухо


End file.
